jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast bot
The blast bot (also known as the bombot or bomb bot) is an enemy in Jak II and Jak 3, originally part of the Krimzon Guard, and later part of the KG Death Bots. History ''Jak II'' They first appeared in the mission "Protect hideout from bombots" where young and old Samos ordered Jak to destroy three blast bots set on course for the hideout. Jak succeeded in bringing down all three. There was also a side mission where Jak had to destroy another three blast bots that were wandering around Haven City. ''Jak 3'' The first time Jak re-enters Haven City and reaches the Naughty Ottsel the Port area is attacked by three blast bots. Jak had to destroy the incoming blast bots. They also took part in the assault on the Port in Defend Port from attack. Later on Jinx recovered a broken blast bot and reconfigured it to be used by a wireless controller, Jak took control of it in break the barrier with the blast bot mission. He used it to charge the Industrial Section and destroy three more blast bots in the process, ultimately removing the last barrier between the north and south Freedom League headquarters. They last appeared in the "Blow open tower door" mission, where some were destroyed while attempting to destroy the convoy Jak was protecting. Characteristics Appearance A large four-legged mechanical robot, it is a normal gray metallic robot skeleton covered in KG red armor. The main body has a large red eye and on-top of the body it carries a big double-barreled laser cannon which has a blue beam used for targeting enemies. Behavior A fairly unintelligent robot, when it has taken too much damage, it will self-detonate inflicting damage as it goes out. It simply deals with threats by shooting them or by launching small bombs if it is being attacked from close-up. Combat A powerful form of KG Death Bot, capable of carrying large amounts of explosives and proximity defenses. It travels on four legs, and is equipped with a powerful long-range weapon used to fend off assailants until it reaches the target. After reaching the target, the blast bot will initiate a countdown and then explode. in Jak II it will automatically attack any nearby zoomers, forcing you to get in close. The easiest way to defeat it is by standing beneath it and unloading the Vulcan Fury or the punch plus Blaster combo. Dark Jak is also a viable option. To avoid the blue laser attack just use a zoomer to close the gap (perhaps even crashing it into it) or by roll-jumping towards it quickly. In Jak 3 it will stop moving if you're too close and attacking and instead launch a series of bombs (much like the Widow mech), kick these back at it to destroy it. Be careful that in both games it will collapse on its legs and emit a warning sound, indicating it is about to explode if it has been defeated. Category:KG Death Bots Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Enemies in Jak II Category:Enemies in Jak 3